Today was just a normal day
by AmandaS1999
Summary: Erin has a good life she's married but what happens when Erin keeps having flashbacks from her past? How will she react when they get a case that is exactly like her from when she was a teenager? How will Erin get through the case? Will she be able to handle everything? Will she get out of this okay? Will the team be able to help her in time? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Where's Erin?

_**The Worst Call**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Today was like a normal day.**_

Erin Lindsey was a young cop. She has her dream job and her husband, Jay Halstead shared the same interests and had the exact same job and they were both partners in the Chicago PD Intelligence Unit working under Hank Voight. Hank Voight was Erin's adopted father. Voight was not very happy when he found out that Erin and Jay started dating. Then Jay asked Voight if he could marry Erin. Voight began to start liking Jay when he knew he would not hurt Erin like Charlie did. They worked together with Hank Voight, Antonio Dawson, Alvin Olinskey, and Adam Ruzek, with patrol; officers Kim Burgess and Kevin Atwater. They all went to work that morning just like usual. Looking around the bullpen she wondered what her life would be like if Voight had not found her when he did and saved her. She would have never met Jay or even lived through that night. Nadia would have never been helped to get clean without her. Jay noticed her looking around and when she got up to go to the break room. Worried about Erin by her expressions when she was looking around, he got up and followed her to go to talk to her. "Hey babe are you okay?" Jay asked. "Yeah I'm fine babe."' Erin said. "What were you doing back in the bullpen. You almost looked sad." Jay said very concerned. "I zoned out and was just thinking." she said plainly. "About what sweetheart?"

Jay said still concerned about if Erin really was okay. "Nothing important." She said. "Okay, well you know you can tell me anything even if you don't think its that important. And come to me no matter what's wrong. You know that right?" Jay said. "I know that." she said with a small smile. "Alright then, I'm going to go catch up with the guys in the bullpen and talk about the case we just caught this morning." Jay said as he hugged Erin and kissed her on her head. "Alright go to the guys I'll catch up in a minute." Erin told Jay. "Okay, love you babe." Jay said as he left. "Love you too babe." Erin said. Little did Jay know, Erin wasn't telling him the truth about what she was thinking about. She was thinking about her past. Jay knew that Voight had raised her as his own daughter since she was only about 15, but he didn't know the full story not even Voight knew it all. Erin knew she has to tell Voight since he was the one that found her and saved her life. But she was terrified to tell anyone since she knew if he found out she told someone what happened to her then he would come back and kill her if he found out. She didn't want anyone especially Voight and Jay to think that she cant handle herself. But the memories of what _he_ did to her kept coming back and giving her nightmares. What no one knew was that when Erin was a teenager she was in love with a guy named Charlie. _Charlie didn't actually love Erin like Erin thought he did. Charlie didn't even love Erin at all. One night Erin came home and found Charlie angrier and drunker then ever. Charlie screamed at Erin. He grabbed her by the wrists and when she went to get away he only got worse and attacked her. He used her as a human punching bag. He continued to hit and kick her until she passed out. After Erin passed out Charlie left her out on the street. When she finally woke up in the back of an alley. She struggled to get to her feet, but when she finally got up she began to try to walk down the street. She stumbled and caused she fall and hit her head and the fall caused her to get knocked out. Erin didn't know that Detective Hank Voight saw her come out of the alley and was following her. Voight then took her in after he found her close to being dead in that alley with his partner Alvin Olinskey. Hank Voight got out of his car and ran to her and out her in his car and took her back to his home and began to raise her to be the person she is today. He knew Charlie was a bad guy and was watching him. Charlie was involved in a drug ring. She remembers waking up in the back of ambulance after being found in an alley and lost consciousness again._ Erin snapped out of her flashback and went to be with the guys talking about the new case that they caught that morning. "We got to go we just got a call. Drug deal gone bad multiple dead. We are heading out in 5 minutes." said Detective Hank Voight.

 _At the scene:_

Erin arrived at the scene only to find a teen that was just like her when she was a teenager dead in the same alley that she almost died in. She saw a guy start to run and she instantly went after him, "CHICAGO PD STOP RIGHT THERE!" Erin yelled at the guy. The man stopped and turned to Erin. "PUT YOUR GUN DOWN NOW! DROP YOUR GUN!" Erin yelled as another man came up and grabbed her from behind. She tried to yell for help but they covered her mouth. They took off her bulletproof vest. Then she heard a bang and felt a white searing pain go through her abdomen. Erin screamed in pain no longer trying to fight. She passed out from the pain. Meanwhile with Voight, Jay, and the rest of the team were trying to find witnesses when they hear a scream. " Hey guys did you hear that?" Jay asked as he turned to the team. "Yeah" the rest of the guys responded at the same time. The scream sounded like Erin's scream. "Hey guys, Where is Erin?" Jay asked concerned. Then they all heard a gunshot. They all ran towards it. But when they got there what they found was terrifying to everyone. There in the middle of the alley was a pool of blood and Erin's badge.


	2. Chapter 2: Jay's Worst Nightmare

_IN THE ALLEY:_

Staring at the pool of blood Jay finds Erin's vest and badge ."Voight" Jay said extremely worried. "What do you want Halstead?" Voight complained. "Look it's Erin's vest and badge. We need to find her before she dies Voight." Jay says trying to hide his tears that are building up.

 _3 HOURS LATER ERIN'S POV:_

I woke up in so much pain. I wanted to scream and cry for help. I remembered getting stabbed through my vest and then shot after they took off my vest. Then I heard that familiar voice that I feared the most. "Hey there baby." said Charlie Pugliese. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" she asked terrified. "To get revenge on you for leaving me and putting me in jail and letting Hank Voight kick me out of this city for years." Charlie said. "And that's exactly what I am going to do." He said with an evil grin. Charlie began to kick and punch Erin multiple times anywhere he could get a hit at on her body. He continued to beat her until she finally passed out. "Just like old times huh Erin?" Charlie said with a laugh. Erin was woken up and cried out in pain and passed out again.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I began to panic after I found Erin's gun, badge, vest, phone, and radio. I picked up her vest and noticed it had a hole in it as I pulled my hand away from it I noticed my hand was stained dark red. It was her blood. I began to freak out even more. There was a bullet shell and her vest had a slice in it. Someone had stabbed her then took off her vest and shot her. I realized that this obviously was some kind of revenge hit or someone wanted something that they cant get unless they have a cop or a hostage. I yelled out to Voight.

 _VOIGHTS POV:_

I heard Jay call out my name and I turned to find him almost in tears. He showed me her gun, badge, phone, radio, and then her blood stained vest with a slice through it. Then I knew that this guy had completely crossed the line. Jay knew I was thinking about something. "Hey Voight, what are you thinking about?" Jay asked me confused. "Nothing" I answered blankly as Jay walked away. The only other time I had saw a scene like this one was when Erin was a teenager and Charlie Pugliese did something like this to Erin but this was 10 times worse than back then. Charlie Pugliese just knocked her around until she passed out in that same alley. But this time Charlie stabbed and shot Erin and kidnapped her and no one knows where she was at or if she was even alive.

 _3 HOURS LATER ERIN'S POV:_

I woke up to see that I'm still alive and still in the same room where Charlie kept me last time he had me when I was younger and before Voight saved me. I'm just hoping that Voight and the rest of the team would find me before Charlie or one of his men kill me. I just hope that they know I'm gone and that I need help. I heard the door open and Charlie notices that I'm awake and he begins to kick me again and again. The pain is worse and worse with each second. Then I finally pass out and he stops. This time I hope I stay passed out for good.


	3. Chapter 3: When will this be over?

The longer we sit her means Erin could be a minute closer to dying. Voight noticed Jay's different behavior because he went over to Jay and looked at him.

 _JAY'S POV:_

"Jay we are going to find her I promise." Hank said to me. Meanwhile, I can't keep my mind off of what could be happening to Erin as we sit here. "Well it doesn't look like it. The longer we sit here Erin could be a minute closer to dying Voight. I said as I'm starting to snap. "I'm tired if just sitting here waiting. She's my wife and I love her. Voight I can't live without her." I say as tears try to fall from my eyes and I don't let it. Voight noticed it so I knew it was too late to try to hide it. He took me to another room and he locked the door and looked at me.

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

I noticed Jay trying to hide his tears. So I took him away to another room and locked the door to talk to him. But as soon as I said his name he lost it and broke down in tears. And I knew how much he cared for her. Jay was truly terrified that Erin could be dead. I comforted him the best I could. I knew he was right. We are just sitting around waiting for some kind of lead to appear. When we should be out searching for her. I know that Charlie could be behind this and if he is he will be at the bottom of the lake.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I lost it. I couldn't help it and I couldn't stop either. "I have to find her Hank soon or they will die." I said when I stopped crying. "What do you mean they?" Voight said worried. "Erin she's….. She's… She's-"She's what Halstead?" Voight said very confused. "She's with who?" he said to me. "She's not with anyone Hank." I said. "Then she's what Halstead?" He asks me again. "She's pregnant Hank. Erin's Pregnant." I said and began crying again. Voight was completely shocked "How come you did not tell me Jay? We could have prevented this Jay. I could have saved her." Voight said angry. "But congratulations Jay." He continued to say afterwards. "Don't say it Voight. Save it for next time." I say very upset and mourning tone of voice. "Stop that right now. Jay you don't know that. They could still be alive." Hank said to me. "Yeah Erin may still be alive but the baby is most likely not going to be alive when we find her." I said upset. "Please don't tell the team. I don't want them finding out like this." I say hoping to not sound stupid. "Sure Jay I don't want them finding out either. Especially like this. Especially in this situation that we are in right now." Hank said surprising Jay with his response.

 _BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM:_

The rest of the team saw Voight and Jay walk out. They all noticed Jay's red slightly puffy. It was obvious that Jay had been crying. Just then Sheldon Jin comes out and says "I think I know where Erin is." Voight and Jay both answer at the exact same time "Where?" "There was this guy I caught on a traffic cam with Erin passed out in the passenger seat." Jin said. "Who was it?" Jay asked quickly. "A guy names Charlie Pugliese was driving." Jin continued to say. "Hey isn't that Erin's friend who stopped by the district yesterday?" Antonio Dawson said. "What do you mean Erin's _friend_? And why didn't she tell me and how do you know that?" Jay said confused. "I was talking to Platt for a minute when Erin came down and Platt told her that she had a visitor. I watched her talk to him then she walked away looking scared or frightened by what had just happened." Dawson said. "I went to ask her what was wrong and she said nothing was wrong and that he was just an old friend." Dawson continued to say. "He's not an old friend." Voight said. "So did she just lie to Antonio about who this guy was?" said Adam Ruzek. "Yeah she did." Voight said. "Why would she lie? She knows she can trust us though." Dawson said. "She knew there was something that she couldn't say. She probably knew if she said something to someone that something like this would happen." Alvin Olinskey said. "Yeah Al's right. She knows that there is something that Charlie has threatened her and and she knew that if she told anyone there would be someone looking for her." Said Voight. "Yeah but like what?" Jay asked. "I don't know. But if Charlie kept his old ways then he may still take her to the same place he used to keep her." Voight said. "What do you mean _used_ to keep her? Hank what do you mean?" Jay questioned. "He used to be a part of a drug ring. And Erin was his girlfriend, she thought he loved her but he only used her. He got her hooked on drugs, and when we were tailing him, years ago he went into that same alley that our case was at today and beat Erin until she was knocked out I found her stumbling out of the alley when she fell and hit her head trying to get to somewhere safer than where she was." Voight said as he looked sympathetically to Jay who was about to start crying again. "They were keeping her in an abandoned house in an abandoned neighborhood." Alvin said. "Everybody Suit up Now we are going in there and let's hope that she is still there." Hank said. "Halstead your riding with me." Voight continued to say. "Okay." Said Jay. They all left in their cars faster than ever. As they pulled up to the house to the entrance to the area they turned off their sirens and lights. As they approached the house they heard a woman's screams and then 2 gunshots rang out from the inside of the house. Jay's heart stopped in his chest when he heard Erin's Screams followed by 2 gunshots.


	4. Chapter 4: Halstead! Get back here!

The 2 shots and the scream made all the guys outside panic especially Jay he ran in as soon as he heard the scream. "HALSTEAD!" They all screamed as Jay ran into the building alone. He ran in not thinking that he would ever find what he had just saw. He wanted to Kill Charlie enough already but what he saw next made it become even more rage inside Jay's body.

 _ERIN'S POV:_

I screamed as Charlie hit me and then I heard 2 shots and felt pain shoot through me once again. Charlie was beating me again and trying to take my clothes off again. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I couldn't move he had me pinned down. And at that moment I knew that this was the end. I was going to die. I was dying. I was about to black out when I heard the door get busted down and I heard that familiar voice yell "CHICAGO PD! FREEZE! AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! RIGHT NOW! DO IT! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" Jay Halstead screamed. And that's when it happened. Everything was starting to go black. I knew I had to stay awake. It was almost over. Jay had found me. He was here to help me. To save me. Just like Voight did 10 years ago. I was struggling to stay awake. Then I couldn't fight the blackness anymore and I gave in. And everything went black once more. I started to hear Charlie yell at Jay. Then I felt someone kicking me and I knew Charlie had noticed me passing out. He wanted me to feel the pain. The pain that I supposedly caused him when he first attacked me. I heard another couple of shots and then felt another one hit me as pain surged through me again. Charlie shot me again I screamed and cried in pain but no one would help me. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!" But no one answered. Instead they all began to attack me.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I busted down the door and screamed at Charlie "CHICAGO PD! FREEZE! AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! RIGHT NOW! DO IT! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" And then I saw Erin. She looked right back up at me. I felt so relieved that she was still alive. Then I noticed all the blood around her. She had been hit so many times that there was bruises on top of bruises. Her face was all bruised up. So were her arms and legs. The shirt she was wearing, had gotten ripped up in some places somewhere in the time she had been kept hostage. So you could see the bullet holes and bruises and the stab wounds too. She tried to smile a small smile at me but there was blood in her mouth. Which all worried me more. She looked at me and then looked away. I was so scared that she had given up. But then when Charlie got off of her and began to kick and punch her part of me was relieved. I was relieved to know that she was still alive. I hated that I knew she was in more pain with each wince and cry from a punch or a kick from Charlie. But it made me want to kill Charlie even more. Then the rest of the team came in. Voight shot at Charlie's leg and Charlie shot at Erin and sadly she was hit for the 4th time wih a bullet that day. I knew then that she shouldn't be alive. And then my worst fear became true.


	5. Chapter 5: Officer Down!

_ERIN'S POV:_

I'm still going in and out of consciousness and the pain is unbearable and I can't take it anymore. I black out again.

 _JAY'S POV:_

 _I saw Erin lying there struggling to survive and that's when it happened Charlie had shot Erin again. I went to call out to Voight after I raised my gun to get him to surrender when Voight shot Charlie in the leg. And he went down. But he shot Erin at the same time._

 _ERIN'S POV:_

It happened again I was shot again and I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I tried to scream and move but I couldn't feel anything but pain anymore. Then I heard the gun hit the ground and someone yelled in a raspy voice "SUSPECT DOWN!" Hank Voight had just shot Charlie. It was my adopted father who yelled. And before I could call out for help I blacked out again.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I ran to Erin and I knew she didn't have much longer. I yelled to Voight and Antonio for help. I tried to keep calm and not get really upset. I knew that I had to stay strong for Erin. She needed me to be strong for her. To reassure her that she was going to be ok. I needed to be ok. I need to be strong. We all knew this day would come eventually. Everyone was going to die one day. But I never knew it would be this early. She is too young. This is not her time to go she has to get through this. I need her. Voight needs her. The team needs her. NADIA needs her. We all need her here. She's too special to not be here. She deserves to be alive. I can't live without her here to live with me.

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

I heard Jay scream my name and I rushed over to him to find Erin have alive. He was hunched over her almost lifeless body. She was beaten up really badly and was now lying on the ground in a pool of blood motionless. For the first time in a long time I was scared for Erin. She wasn't moving. She was barely breathing. She had a pool of blood around her and blood trails from where they dragged her around. Her face was so pale. She really looked dead. Then Jay started to try and wake her up and she still wasn't moving around. Then I saw Jay start to cry. I know he was fearing the worst. Antonio went outside to call for an ambulance.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I tried to wake Erin up but she wouldn't even move. I didn't even notice that I was crying until a tear dropped on to Erin's forehead. I wiped it away when I heard a very quiet noise come from Erin and then I knew she was still alive. I panicked and yelled for Voight as he ran to me to ask what happened. Just as he got there Erin began to shake. I lost it and began to cry once more. Voight knew I was really freaking out. He knew I had already lost one kid already. Losing Ben Corson a year ago was hard but this was even worse. And Voight knew that. I was so worried about Erin that I wasn't even thinking about the baby anymore. I just wanted her alive.

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

"Antonio let them know that she's having seizures and to hurry up. We have an officer down!" I said with a worried tone of voice. "They are still 15 minutes out Hank." Antonio said as he was on the phone with Gabby Dawson, his sister who works on Ambulance 61 who was responding to the call. Then all of the sudden Erin stops seizing and is motionless. I check her pulse to find out that there is no pulse. Erin also had stopped breathing as well. "Jay start CPR right now." I told him. "She's not breathing and her heart has stopped beating. We need to try and get her pulse back." I say as Jay starts CPR. I can tell he is about to crack as he stares at her face while he does compressions. He is thinking of the worst case scenario. Erin still isn't breathing and still doesn't have a pulse.


	6. Chapter 6: Please don't die Erin

_ERIN'S POV:_

I started to wake up again. The pain is back again and I feel someone pushing down on my chest. I moaned and cried in pain. Then I heard the voice that came from the love of my life Jay. I cried even more. I tried to talk and to say his name but he got up and left before I could try to say something to him or even react.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I heard Erin cry out and moan in pain and just then, I knew I had to go get revenge for what he put my beautiful loving wife through. So I got up and left to go find Charlie so I could kill him.

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

I heard Erin moan and cry in pain just as Jay left. I could tell that she was trying to not show how much she was in pain when he was around but she needed him there with her as well. I tried to get Jay but he would not listen. "Antonio stop Jay right now! Erin's awake and she's in excruciating pain she needs him more than ever right now!" I told Antonio as he ran to stop Jay.

 _ANTONIO'S POV:_

"Jay stop!" I yell as I catch him by his arm. "Why are you telling me to stop did you not see what he did to her?" Jay said very angry. "Yes but-" I try to say but Jay cuts me off. "No buts he is going to get what he deserves." Jay says to me. "No Jay that can wait." I say to him "NO Erin's dying because of him." He yells back at me. "Jay, it's Erin." I say to him "What's Wrong?" Jay asks frightened. "Jay, Erin just woke up and she is in excruciating pain and your over here trying to get revenge?" I said to him. "That's what's wrong. Your over here trying to get revenge when you should be over there trying to help her as best as you can." I say hoping he will listen instead of trying to get revenge on Charlie. "Charlie's not going to die soon he can wait Erin cant." I tell Jay. Jay began to tear up as I was talking about Erin being in excruciating pain. I made him collect himself before he went back to her side.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I tried to calm myself down before I went back to Erin. I was calmed down when I stared to walk back to where she was with Antonio when I heard a scream that was more painful sounding then before. I knew something was seriously wrong when I heard Erin scream so badly.

 _ERIN'S POV:_

I screamed as the pain got 100 times worse. As I'm lying on the floor moaning and crying in pain. I felt the pain the worst in my lower abdomen and I knew at that moment that it was bad. Something was seriously wrong. I knew I had lost the baby. I scream once again as the pain surged through me and Jay came back during the surge of pain. He grabbed my hand when I began to squeeze it. I knew I had to tell him. But as I was about to tell him, another wave of pain surged through me again. I screamed out in agony as the pain surged through me. Then someone grabbed my hand it was Jay. And Jay was squeezing my hand and I was squeezing his. He was trying to calm me down and get me to relax. The wave of pain finally eased off and I took in a deep breath and began to try to tell Jay. "Jay." I said as he looked at me. "Jay, something's not right." I told him tears building up in my eyes. "Something feels really wrong." I say as he looks at me then to Voight with a worried and panicked expression on his face then back at me once more. "Babe, what do you mean something not right and does not feel right? Baby you were shot, stabbed, beaten up, and assaulted of course something does not feel right." Jay says back to me. "It's not just that Jay." I say to him. "Then what else is it baby?" he asked concerned. Then, before I can even answer my chest got really tight and my throat felt like it closed up and I could not breathe. I struggled to breathe and Jay noticed me struggling for air as he called out for help as Voight came back in. "Jay, the baby does not feel right." I say in between gasps for air. Then it all went black once more. And I passed out once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Erin, Stay with me baby!

_JAY'S POV:_

Erin blacked out after she said the baby does not feel right and she could not breathe. I was in shock that I froze and I could not move from what Erin had just said. I kept trying to wrap my head around what she just told me. I knew the ambulance needed to get here soon, or Erin would be dead. "Antonio, where's that ambulance at?" I asked Antonio.

 _ERIN'S POV:_

I woke up with Jay holding me. I could tell that he is crying. I tried to move but not even an inch of me moved at all. I knew that Jay was probably thinking that I am dead by now. I still don't know how I have survived being stabbed, shot, beaten, and assaulted. I know for sure that my baby has not survived through this for sure. I don't know if this is really real or if this is just a sick dream that is turning into a never ending nightmare. I keep thinking that I'm dead. I started to feel the pain come back again. So I knew I was still alive then. You can't feel pain if your dead. I thought to myself. I started to feel my body start to relax a little bit but when I did the pain kept getting worse the more I relaxed. I went to try to scream but nothing close to a scream came out. All that came out was a small was a cry and a whimper and a small moan. I keep trying to say Jay's name but nothing comes out of my throat. My throat is so raw and dry. I can hardly swallow anything. I know that Jay can't hear me. So I tried to move again when I moaned in pain again.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I heard Erin moan and I went to hold her hand and try to keep her calm. But she began to panic instead. At that moment I did not care if the baby lived anymore I know we can make another baby. But if Erin dies then we can't. I know for sure that I can't live without Erin. She is my wife and the love of my life. Erin needs to live. And Charlie _needs_ to pay. He needs to pay for what he put Erin through.

 _ERIN'S POV:_

I started to panic. Jay was holding onto my trying to calm me down. But I couldn't calm down even if I tried to. If I tried to relax my body or calm myself down the pain gets worse. It got worse the more that I relaxed. Jay could tell that the pain was unbearable. "Calm down Erin. Try to relax baby. Take some slow deep breaths." Jay said to me trying to calm me down. It helped a little bit to calm me down. I was relaxing a little more. Then suddenly, I feel my jeans get wet and my stomach has a huge surge of pain and I tensed my body up. And Jay noticed and tried to calm me down once again. "ERIN! ERIN STAY WITH ME BABY! STAY WITH ME!" Jay says to me. I passed out to Jay yelling my name and trying to call Voight.


	8. Chapter 8: Why Didn't I see this Coming?

_JAY'S POV:_

"ERIN! ERIN WAKE UP BABY! I need to see your beautiful eyes. Erin wake up please." I pleaded as I tried to wake her up, as she starts to pass out. I go to check her pulse. Hoping that she is still alive I check her wrist for a pulse. Relieved that she's still alive I notice her pulse is weak. I know that her pulse is getting weaker and weaker the longer we sit here waiting for the ambulance. I hear her moan and she begins to open her eyes again. "Where is that ambulance at?" I ask impatiently to Antonio. "They are stuck in traffic. I-95 got shut down. All entrances in and out of the city are shut down. Some huge political guy from another country is here there is a huge conference with a bunch of political leaders here and they are checking each car that comes in so traffics backed up for miles. I don't know when they will be able to get here." Antonio says frustrated. "How long do you think it will take if we take her ourselves?" I ask hopeful that it will be quicker. "I don't know Jay." Antonio says knowing what will happen if Erin doesn't get to the hospital in time. I look at Erin to check to see if she is still hanging on, when I see a pool of blood by her legs. I knew the baby was truly gone. I wanted to switch places with Erin so bad. If it was me and no her she wouldn't be in any pain at all and she would not be dying. And our baby would still be alive and not dead right now. I wanted to run and kill Charlie even more. The more pain I see Erin in the more I want to kill Charlie. I knew that Erin was trying her hardest to stay alive. I know she probably wishes she was dead and not here getting attacked over and over by Charlie. I can't imagine what she is going through right now. I hear fighting and Voight yelling my name. I reluctantly get up to see why Voight was calling my name. I get to Voight and I see what he saw and was shocked to see what I was looking at.

 _END JAY'S POV:_

In the room where Voight and Jay were standing was a table with bulletin boards. On those bullet boards was all kinds of Pictures of Erin from anywhere she went. Charlie was stalking her.

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

I realized that I was not in any of them with her. Jay wasn't in any of them either. He watched Erin and followed her when he knew she was alone. He was just waiting for the right time to take her. He staged that crime scene to kidnap her. He wanted to grab her and make us think that the suspect was taking her so that they could try to get away. He wanted us to think nothing of this. Charlie thought he was going to sneak in and take Erin and thought I would suspect otherwise. If Charlie was smart, he would have done this whole stunt in a different spot. Not in the same exact alley I found Erin the first time he had her. Jay was just staring at me. I was looking through all the pictures of Erin. The one picture that Charlie had really looked at and took the most pictures of was when Erin was coming out of a Baby store. I found index cards with notes that Charlie wrote when he was taking pictures and stalking her. I could not believe I did not see Charlie coming. I knew he would do something like getting back into Chicago again one day. Just not now at a time like this. Erin and Jay had only been married a little over a year. She never told him what Charlie did. She started to and would say a little bit more in depth about her past and open up to Jay more and more each time. Jay handled everything pretty well for how bad somethings were. Jay had come and talked to me before about how Erin was starting to open up to him. Jay said he was worried that he would say the wrong thing or make her upset when she would tell him. He told me about how she would sometimes cry when she was talking to him about her past. And he felt like it was his fault for making Erin so upset. But I told him many times that if Erin starts talking just listen. She had told me that she wanted to tell Jay about the past that she had lived but didn't know how too really and did not know where to start either. I told Jay that it was never his fault. I told him how she was planning to start to open up and tell him about things that only I knew. I was worried that Jay would not understand. I told Erin to really think about telling him because we both did not know how he would actually take it. We didn't know how well he would have understood it. When Jay came to me to talk to me about Erin I knew something was up. He told me that Erin had started to tell him about some things that not even Voight really knew much about. I know Jay really worried about Erin before she told him about her past. But now he worries a lot more. I know I was worried about Erin but Jay clearly had me beat. He told me how when he worked the case where Ben Corson was murdered he was almost overprotective of his parents since he had dated Ben's sister Ally back in high school. Jay also told me how he was trying not to be overprotective of Erin when she told him about her past. I heard a commotion coming from the room where Erin was. Jay and I both turned instinctively to where the noise was coming from.

 _END VOIGHT'S POV:_

 _JAY'S POV:_

I heard a commotion coming from the other room where I had just left Erin for a minute to see why Voight had called me in to the other room. I heard Antonio and Olinsky yelling at someone to stop. I hear 3 gunshots go off and I know Alvin Olinsky and Antonio Dawson shot their guns but I don't know who had and shot the 3rd gun. I run to the room where I heard the gunshots go off. Unable to even move, I am stunned and shocked at what I find in the room.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I just got back from a Trip with my Band to Orlando! I got back in late last night so I'm still pretty tired and worn out! I wanted to update the story while I'm home because of being in between school and having Band camp all summer I won't have much time during my summer break but I'm trying to think of a couple more ideas that I have in mind! I will be writing a Chicago Fire Fanfiction soon called Gabby! Call out! Be sure to Review and let me know of any more ideas that you guys have for me! I'll be very happy to know what y'all think! Be sure to also favorite and follow the story!**_


	9. Chapter 9: That Ambo needs to hurry up!

_AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from CHICAGO PD, I made up a name for one of the characters in my story so far. Here's CHAPTER 9! I hope you enjoy! Review with your thoughts or any ideas!_

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **JAY'S POV:**_

 _ **I heard a commotion coming from the other room where I had just left Erin for a minute to see why Voight had called me in to the other room. I heard Antonio and Olinsky yelling at someone to stop. I hear 3 gunshots go off and I know Alvin Olinsky and Antonio Dawson shot their guns but I don't know who had and shot the 3rd gun. I run to the room where I heard the gunshots go off. Unable to even move, I am stunned and shocked at what I find in the room.**_

 _VOIGHT'S POV:_

I ran into the room was instantly extremely angry. I walked in and saw Colton Lindsay. I knew this guy. Colton was Erin's father. Colton Lindsay was the guy that has just shot Erin did this for revenge. He wanted revenge against me. He wanted to take Erin away from me like I took her away from him. I took her to protect her from him. He thinks I took her for no reason. Like I just enjoy taking teenagers away from their abusive and always drunk father. I knew for sure that I had to kill him. Or at least make him wish that he was dead. He deserves to be dead right now. "Hello Colton." I said very rudely. "Well, well, well, is it the one and only Hank Voight? The one who took my own _daughter_ away from me." Colton said angry. "I took her away because _you_ were always drunk and were abusing her!" I said angrier. "Whatever you say Hank Voight." He said again. I left to room to get behind him and take him down from behind.

 _JAY'S POV:_

I ran into the room where I heard the 3 gunshots and I was shocked. I saw the look on Voight's face. Voight's face went from concerned to complete anger. He knew this guy. And he knew this guy well. I look over to Erin and see her laying there on the ground with a terrified look on her face. This look was worse than I have ever seen. She knew this guy as well. But this guy was actually scaring Erin. She knew this guy personally. Not from a case that they had investigated before but from a personal relation. Then if this guy couldn't have gotten any sicker he started talking to Erin. "Hey Erin. How are you doing now?" Colton said to Erin. Erin began to struggle to keep back her emotions so no one would see how terrified and scared she was. "SHUT UP!" I yell as I can see how terrified Erin is. "How could you let Voight take you away from me?" Colton continued to say. "I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled again. I began to try to piece together what he was saying when I saw Voight coming up from behind Colton. I saw him shake his head signaling me to not make any movements to hint that Voight's behind Colton. Voight mouthed to me to let Colton keep talking. I nodded my head almost unnoticeable unless you were looking at me. So I let Colton continue to talk even though it was scaring Erin more and more each time. I saw her struggling to move and get away from Colton. She squeezed her eyes shut while she winced and let out a soft gasp of pain. "Erin stay calm. Erin open your eyes. Erin look at me. Erin look at me sweetheart. Erin baby look at me." I tell her calmly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "That's it there you go. Just take nice slow deep breaths. Erin listen to my voice baby. Take slow deep breaths. There you go just keep taking nice and slow deep breaths." I say as she begins to start calming down. "Baby? Huh? _You're_ calling her baby? You're calling my Erin baby? I see what's going on here. Erin is this man your boyfriend?" Colton said very snarky. "You can shut up. Erin is not your property. She's not mine either. And she's not Voight's either. She's none of ours. She's her own property. She doesn't want you or anyone owning her like she's someone else's property." I came back at this guy super mad. "Oh, yes she does. Erin was _my_ property and she always will be. Don't you Erin? Didn't you like being my property?" Colton said with a snarky tone. "Answer me Erin. NOW!" Colton continued angry. "N-n-n-n-no I didn't Colton." Erin said with a shaky voice. "QUIT LYING TO ME AND IT'S NOT COLTON. IT'S DAD." Colton said furiously. "NO I DIDN'T LIKE IT! AND IT'S NOT DAD IT'S _COLTON_! YOU WERE NEVER MY DAD NEITHER WAS BUNNY. HANK WAS THE ONLY ONE TO _EVER_ TREAT ME LIKE HIS OWN DAUGHTER. YOU WERE ALWAYS _GETTING DRUNK OR TO BUSY GETTING HIGH_! YOU NEVER ONCE TRREATED ME LIKE A DAUGHTER YOU TREATED ME LIKE TRASH!" Erin said as she yelled and then hissed in pain. "ERIN! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR FATHER?" Colton said getting extremely furious as he kicked Erin in the ribs. "AHHH!" Erin screamed in pain as I heard her ribs crack when he kicked her. "COLTON LINDSAY! STOP RIGHT NOW! GET ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" I scream furious. Colton raised a gun and pointed it at Erin. "PUT YOUR GUN DOWN NOW COLTON! NOW!" I scream trying to get Colton to put his gun down. He didn't even flinch his gun. I knew he would not back down without a fight. I aimed my gun at his shoulder so I knew that it wouldn't kill him, and I fired a round off. The bullet hit Colton right in the shoulder. Erin started to struggle once again to try to get away from Colton. Colton fell backwards and Voight caught him and dragged him away. Alvin followed Voight. Antonio went and called to find out how long it would be until his sister Gabby and Sylvie arrive with the ambo. "ERIN!" I yell as I ran to Erin's side as Colton was dragged away. I got to her side and tried to calm her down. "Erin calm down. It's over Erin he's gone. Voight and Olinsky took him to go and do what Voight does best. Erin your safe now. Baby I got you. Erin I got you he can't hurt you anymore. Charlie and Colton can't hurt you anymore I _won't_ let them hurt you. They will have to go through me first and that _won't ever_ happen you hear me?" I say to her after she finally starts calming down after realizing that she is safe with Jay. "Jay?" Erin says softly. "Yeah baby?" I ask her concerned. "Jay, you now how I really _HATE_ hospitals." Erin says to me. "Yeah baby I know you do. Why?" I ask hoping she's not thinking that she is going to die. "When are they going to get here?" Erin asked laughing to try and hide her pain and hide how worried she was. "Soon baby, Soon." I say trying to comfort her. "WHERE'S THAT AMBO!" I yell as I realize we are running out of time.


	10. Chapter 10: Erin Its Ok!

_**Flashback:**_

" _ **Jay?" Erin says softly. "Yeah baby?" I ask her concerned. "Jay, you now how I really HATE hospitals." Erin says to me. "Yeah baby I know you do. Why?" I ask hoping she's not thinking that she is going to die. "When are they going to get here?" Erin asked laughing to try and hide her pain and hide how worried she was. "Soon baby, Soon." I say trying to comfort her. "WHERE'S THAT AMBO!" I yell as I realize we are running out of time.**_

 _ **VOIGHT'S POV:**_

I heard Jay yell out for the Ambo and I knew that this was not going to end very good if that ambulance doesn't hurry up and get Erin to the hospital. I continue to think of ways to make Colton regret what he did to Erin as we drag him away from the room that Erin was in and made sure we were as far away from where Erin was lying so she wouldn't hear any of what we were doing. I looked at Alvin and I knew what he was thinking, he wanted to kill Colton just as much as I did. We got to a place that was far enough away so Erin wouldn't hear Colton at all and we made a makeshift cage and started doing whatever felt right to get revenge on Colton.

 _ **JAY'S POV:**_

I look to Erin as Voight and Alvin dragged Colton away and I saw the expression of pure terror in Erin's eyes. Erin never shows hardly any fear let alone terror in her eyes. I knew she was truly terrified for her life. She tried to move and she gasped in pain and I knew she was hurting really bad again. She had her eyes squeezed shut in pain. All I could do was try to reassure her that the ambo would be here soon. She had her fists balled up so tightly I wanted so badly to switch places with her so she wouldn't be suffering so much. I tried to grab her hand and she finally eased up her hand and grabbed my hand and I just squeezed her hand tightly and she squeezed it back.

 _ **ERIN'S POV:**_

I felt Jay squeezing my hand and I tried to relax my hand long enough for him to grab it and he quickly grabbed it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. All the sudden I felt my throat closing back up again. I realized that I was having another panic attack. I don't know what set this one off again but, I know I can't relax my body enough to control it without getting more pain. I tried to relax a little bit to try to let this panic attack pass without Jay noticing any of it. I'm hoping that Jay isn't noticing my panic attack because I know I have worried him enough in the last 10 minutes and I know that he will be worried enough once the ambo gets here and when we finally get to the hospital. I just try to calm myself and my breathing down to try to get through the panic attack to stop.

 _ **JAY'S POV:**_

I notice Erin getting distressed and I know something is up but I figured out she's having a panic attack so I keep trying to reassure her that it will pass. Erin is still having her panic attack but I notice it starting to slow down. She finally has came out of her panic attack. She opens her eyes to look at me. I look down at her and she tries to talk but she just coughs. I notice a blood when she coughs. "Erin try not to talk. Just try to relax." I tell her calmly. "Jay." Erin says quietly "Yes, babe?" I answer her worried about what she might say next. "Jay kiss me please" She asks me softly. I don't answer her. Instead I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. "I-I-I-I love you Jay." She says quietly to me.. Just as she says that her body goes limp and she lets out on last breath. "NO! ERIN! NO! YOU CANT DO THIS! YOU CANT DIE!" I scream out.

 _ **ERIN'S POV:**_

"NOOOO!" I yell. "ERIN WAKE UP! WAKE UP BABE!" I hear Jay yell. I dart up only to find that I am laying on the couch. "Jay?" What happened? Where am I? Why am I on the couch and not in the hospital? Why am I not bleeding? What is going on?" I ask very confused. "Erin its ok everything is fine." He said to me. "It was just a bad dream." "You are fine. Both of you are fine." He also says to me. "Wait what? What do you mean BOTH of us are fine?" I ask. Now I am extremely confused. "Erin you are pregnant. You had a nightmare and you just woke up. You passed out this morning in the kitchen. I called Hank and he told me just to stay home with you. You found out you were pregnant this morning. You told me and then you passed out." Jay explains to me. "Oh ok. Am I alright? Is the baby alright?" I ask him worried now. "Yeah you both are fine. I called my brother Will, who is a doctor at Chicago Med came over and checked you two out as soon as I called him. He checked you both out and told me everything's fine. You are suffering from extreme exhaustion, lack of sleep, and dehydration. All you need is rest and plenty of fluids and to eat." He continued to tell me. "Does Hank know about the baby?" I ask him? "Yeah. He knows, and he is really happy for us. He is actually really excited to be a granddad!" Jay told me. "Really? Hank said that? I really need to get some rest!" I say laughing. "Yeah come on. Lets get you two to bed. You need some rest." He says as he picks me up and carries me to bed. I lay a hand over my still flat stomach. He gently places me on the bed. "Jay?" I say softly. "Yeah Erin?" He asks. "Can you come lay with me. Just in case I have another nightmare? Please" I ask him. "Of course I will." he says happily. He lays next to me and holds me in his arms. "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world! I love you Erin." He says to me making me smile. I don't say anything. Instead I just fall asleep right away in his arms.

 _ **THE END! I decided to make this a 10 chapter story. GOTCHA! I made it as if Erin was having a nightmare. Erin is perfectly fine! I hope you guys don't hate me! I plan on making another story about Jay and Erin! Let me know what kinds of ideas or new stories you would like and I will try my hardest to write some more stories! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy with work, school, and I had a huge Band competition in Tampa last Saturday! We competed against the Best top 15 bands in class 5A at FMBC (Florida Marching Band Championships! We ended up getting 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **place! Which is huge! We one two years ago! We made history for the second time in our Schools history!**_


End file.
